Lost Fullbringers
by dude932
Summary: Being lost is never fun. Being lost because of a Hollow? Probably worse. Being lost in a place that has strange beasts that try to eat you at every turn, assassins that try to recruit you simply because you're strong and they're slightly insane, psycho soldiers that hunt you because they think you're enemies of the state... yeah... being lost for the two fullbringers sucks.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Ichigo." Chad called back from where he was running along a rooftop making the orange haired teen scowl as he ran along another building adjacent to Chad's, he was still getting use to all this new power Kisuke had introduced him too. Apparently it was kinda similar to Chad's abilities and that's why the larger teen was helping in his training. They still hadn't come up with a name for it but Kisuke told him it could be a gateway to getting his full soul reaper powers back so Ichigo was going along with it, plus he got to hang out with Chad like long before he had ever met Rukia. It was fun to just hang out with one another again.

In his right hand he held his former substitute badge, Kisuke had explained that it was a medium to the power he was using, the same as Chad's grandfather's medallion was what he had unconsciously been using to use his own hollow like powers. Ichigo wasn't happy about the power he was using was a version of hollow powers but he couldn't exactly say he wasn't use to it and this time there was no pasty white copy trying to kill him, so that was a plus.

Landing after another inhuman jump at the help of the green light that surrounded his feet he landed next to Chad who was looking over the building's as Ichigo was breathing heavy, sure he had Stamina but they had been at this for the last four hours and after gaining his spiritual powers Ichigo never increased his stamina in his human body as Chad had so he was wearing out a lot easier then him.

"Alright let's call it a day big guy." Ichigo panted as he bent over and grabbed his knees as sweat poured down from his face. "I'm beat."

"Ahaha. Not yet Ichigo!" A groan escaped Ichigo's lips as he turned and looked up to see Kisuke sitting on a flag pole seemingly with ease. "Training today isn't yet over!" He cheered.

"Why aren't' we training in your training ground!? People out here can see us you know!" Ichigo shouted at him, both he and Chad had already been given several odd looks from the people down in the street as they witnessed them jumping from building to building, he even suspected that they had been put up on the internet.

"Because, it's in repair." Kisuke told him with a smile.

"Repair of what!? Nobody's been down there for months!" Ichigo roared in annoyance.

"I've been down there." Kisuke pouted. "But there is a reason as to why you're not in the training ground today." He said reaching into his pocket and Ichigo had to squint his eyes slightly as he tried to define what it was that Kisuke had pulled from his pocket. Both Ichigo's and Chad's eyes widened as they realised what it was he had pulled from his pocket.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Ichigo shouted at the not so simple shop keeper. "I'm exhausted! There is no way I can deal with that right now!"

"Well I've noticed something about you Ichigo." Kisuke said leaping down from his perch on the flag pole. "And that is that you learn best under pressure." He smiled before snapping his fingers in his hand, the small bit of Hollow Bait snapping in the process. "It shouldn't be too bad, nothing like the first time. I assure you. Uryu and Orihime have been asked to stay out of this."

"I thought you said you wanted me to keep it a secret that I was regaining my powers." Ichigo questioned, it was true. Ichigo himself wanted to keep it a secret, Orihime would worry over him to much and Uryu would simply pester him about it so he confined in Chad to help him out, so far it was working out well.

"And it is, this is simply a test for Chad... or so I told them." Ichigo sighed before he felt the first hollow in the area and turned to see it coming out of a black fog in the sky that simple hollows usually entered the world of the living, it wasn't the same type of Garganta that Ichigo and Chad had entered long ago, it simply looked like a black mass in the sky. "So, let's see how well you do, wander if you'll beat your record of the first time around." Kisuke said producing his fan and waving it in front of his face.

"I wasn't keeping count!" Ichigo growled as he gripped his substitute badge tighter as he felt more hollows entering the world of the living from Hueco Mundo.

"Anyway, be back at the shop in say... three hours? Yeah that should be good enough, I'll have tea ready for you both. Oh and you might want to duck." A roar behind both Fullbringers made them turn on instinct, Chad bringing forth his Brazo Derecho del Gigante to defend against the offending claw while Ichigo defended with his six pronged Tsuba that jutted out from his Substitute badge stopping the Hollow's outstretched hand.

"El Directo!" Chad Shouted smashing his black and red arm into the mask of the hollow as a massive burst of spiritual energy coursed through his arm and was released from his fist buried in the mask making the Hollow screech as it was caught in the explosion before it dispelled making Ichigo sigh as the Tsuba retreated back into his badge.

"This is not going to be fun, is it?" Ichigo groaned.

"I never recalled fighting hollows to be fun." Chad said making Ichigo sigh.

"Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Chad simply nodded before the two's feet were engulfed in green luminescent green lights and both went sailing into the air in opposite directions, they needed to stop the hollows before anyone else got hurt. Kisuke simply smiled as he turned and headed back for his shop.

* * *

Two and a half hours later we find both Chad and Ichigo panting heavily as the last of the hollows disappeared into black particles, Ichigo's chest was heaving as he tried to calm himself from the adrenalin coursing through his system as Chad was taking in breaths trying to regulate his breathing as he closed his eyes as he tilted his head back.

"That's it right, there's no more?" Ichigo questioned looking around trying to sense any source of any more hollows. "I'm seriously beat now, Chad you're carrying me to Urahara's." Chad simply chuckled as he released both of his arms to that of their usual state and not covered by black, red and white armour. Ichigo was about to slump back onto the ground before Chad's large hand supported his back. "Thanks."

"We've got company." Ichigo groaned as he looked up to see Chad looking into the sky, Ichigo followed his gaze to find a hollow standing high above them. What the two found out was that the hollow was simply watching the two of them from where it was standing high in the air as if it had been examining them. The hollow descended to the roof top, it's form much larger then that of a humans but overall it still looked to be humanoid however wasn't exerting the power of a Vasto Lord, it was barely showing strength of a Menos.

"**It's been amusing watching the two of you exert yourself over the small fry."** The hollow spoke with more intelligence then the mindless animals they had been fighting, it crossed it's arms over it's grey chest, spikes protruding from it's upper limbs, it's lower body was the same deathly grey as it's arms, it's feet were more like a dogs paws. It's mask looked to be a dog but it highly resembled that of the Egyptian God, Anubis. Ichigo readied himself, the six prongs of the tsuba growing from his substitute badge as the hollow laughed. **"You're exhausted yet you still don't want to give up. Admirable."** He remarked.

"That's really not a compliment coming from the likes of you." Ichigo told him as he rolled his shoulders. "Come on Chad, let's fight this last guy and get going."

"Right." Chad nodded his arms forming back out into the armour that covered them. "We'll finish this quick."

"**Haha, you really have no idea how quick it'll be."** The hollow chuckled as he unfolded his arms and Ichigo and Chad both watched with narrowed as he he reached behind him making them both ready themselves before the hollow pulled forth a disk. **"Naive humans!"** He laughed before bringing the disk up to his mask which split open to reveal the hollow's mouth before it devoured the strange disk. Both Chad and Ichigo jumped back as the hollow was covered in a massive burst of spiritual energy.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo growled out, never having seen such a thing in an ordinary hollow before. As the force died down and the hollow was revealed once more both Ichigo's and Chad's eyes were wide at what they were staring at, the hollow now had armour covering it's entire body, it's Jackal like mask still evident on it's face but that was all that was recognisable about it. You could no longer see any of the hollow itself. "Chad... any ideas?" Ichigo questioned, shocked at what he was seeing.

"None." Chad told him as they both readied themselves before their shock grew as the hollow readied itself into a fighting stance, two blades sliding out of the armour over it's hands. "Not good."

"Defiantly not." Ichigo and Chad readied themselves as The hollow launched forward spinning it's arms in a wide arc. Chad was the first to step froward raising his right arm up, the shield that he had gained during his training a perfect defence to stop the large spinning blades, Chad however was not expecting the hollow to react instantly as it thrust forward with both blades, both sinking into the teens chest.

"Chad!" Ichigo roared as he flew forward rearing back with the tsuba and sending it flying in a wide arch, the black reiatsu weapon smashing into the hollow's side sending it crashing along the rooftop as Chad stumbled slightly backwards, blood covering his shirt from his wound.

"It's alright." Chad grunted raising a hand up to his chest. "Nothing major." Ichigo nodded as he looked up to see the hollow standing and looking over to the two.

"Rest up Chad, I'll deal with this." Ichigo said and Chad noticed a flicker of the black tsuba prongs.

"**Deal with this?"** The hollow questioned. **"How can you deal with this when you don't even know what this is!?" **It laughed at him.

"The way I deal with anything else." Ichigo growled pulling the tsuba off to his side with both hands, the six black reiatsu prongs flickering wildly. "With a swift ass kicking!" The hollow let out a shrilling echo filled laughed as Ichigo flew forward with the chime of a bell as his feet glowed green in the same luminescent glow of the bringer light. As Ichigo smashed the six pronged tsuba into the hollow it didn't do anything to the armour surrounding the hollow, the hollow simply cocked it's head to the side in amusement as it stared down at Ichigo.

"**Really? For the hero of the Winter War, I figured I'd actually have something better to go up against."** Ichigo growled as he forced more power into his Tsuba making Chad's eyes widen as he saw the badge in Ichigo's hand start to go berserk. **"Look at you, you can't even control your power properly. I'm not even a Menos and I'm stronger then you are!"** He roared in laughter before back handing Ichigo sending him flying across the rooftop, Chad dashing and catching the orange haired teen before the inevitable fall.

"He's stronger then a Menos with that damn power up he got." Ichigo growled wiping blood from his lip.

"Ichigo, you need to retreat, your power's out of control." Ichigo looked down for the first time to see his tsuba was gone now and was basically pure black reiatsu reaching out for anything and everything to latch onto.

"You know me better then that." Ichigo said standing up and spitting some blood out onto the rooftop. "I don't retreat." Chad sighed as he rose next to his friend.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Chad said readying both fists up as the wild reiatsu around Ichigo's badge grew more wild. "We should probably tell Urahara about what this Hollow was capable of."

"How are we suppose to do that when we have no idea?" Ichigo questioned only getting a shrug out of the taller teen.

"**You fools really have no idea what I'm capable of."** The hollow laughed as he rose his bladed hands up and scratched them together emitting sparks from the blades. **"I'm like no Hollow you've ever seen!"** Ichigo cocked his head to the side with a lop sided smirk.

"So what?" Ichigo questioned. "All we have to do is pry that armour off and you're nothing more then an average hollow." The hollow readied itself once more as Chad and Ichigo dashed forward towards it. Chad rose his right hand up the shield in front of himself as he reared back with his left.

"La Muerte!" Chad shouted punching the armoured Hollow in the stomach making the Hollow laugh for an instant before the ground beneath shook and cracked before the armour plating all over the hollow began to crack stopping the laughter as Chad jumped back, Ichigo taking his place as he sent a massive unstable six pronged Tsuba straight at the hollow which exploded on impact causing a massive eruption from the building below throwing both teens from the concrete structure. The two crashed into a smaller building and both saw the hollow fall to the street below.

"Chad, I got an idea." Ichigo said standing up, the radiating waves fo black reiatsu even more noticeable now as it physically hugged Ichigo's arm and still sent out wild waves from his arm. "You told me once, that in Hueco Mundo that your powers grew in strength, that since your powers were hollow like in nature the air there simply increased your strength."

"What are you saying?" Chad questioned.

"How about a little trip?" Ichigo questioned with a smirk. "Might get you some leg padding once we're back there." He grinned making Chad's eyes widened.

"Ichigo, we're both exhausted, we'd be swarmed by hollows." Chad said raising to his full height.

"We'll be out of there before you know it, Kisuke's probably watching us like hawks right now. He'd be there to pick us up in no time." Ichigo assured him as he rose his hand up the was gripping his badge in a swirl of black reiatsu. _"I can feel it, my power's growing. Chad's power went through phases before it came to what it is today, maybe mine will do the same thing."_ Ichigo mused as he looked at the reiatsu before to where the hollow was standing, several plates of his armour beginning to fall of his form and crack as it hit the ground.

"I can't let you go alone." Chad said making Ichigo raise his hand up in a fist getting Chad to do the same as they shared a fist bump.

"Let's go then."

"Right." Both leaped from the building down to the street where the hollow was looking up at them. In a quick movement it turned to flee down the street, the two descending could already see the darkness that the hollow had created that would lead it back to Hueco Mundo. The hollow charged in without second thoughts and the two teens followed suit not even caring as the blackness enveloped them. However this wasn't a normal Garganta and it going to lead them to Hueco Mundo. This hollow hadn't come from Hueco Mundo after smelling the Hollow Bait, it had come from somewhere else.

* * *

Almost immediately the two breached the other side which shocked them even more since they hadn't even had the time to pour reishi under their feet to support themselves

"Ah Chad... pretty sure this isn't Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said looking around with wide eyes.

"**Poor pathetic humans."** The voice of the hollow reached them and they looked up to see the hollow crouching on a large rock looking over them. **"I didn't expect you to come through after me, but what's done is done."** The armour that surrounded the hollow faded before reforming into the same disk that he had once devoured, the hollow snatched it from the air. **"Brilliant little trinkets these are, they're called Teigu from what I've heard the natives call them."** The hollow chuckled. **"I'd stay to eat your souls but quite frankly Teigu are much more powerful then what you could possibly offer me and something else has already claimed you as dinner."** Both Chad and Ichigo turned as they heard low growls from behind them. **"Quite frankly, if they don't eat you there are plenty more things in this world that will. I might just come back for a snack!"** He laughed before running off. Ichigo scowled however was currently preoccupied with the creatures that were before them, it was no animal species from the world they knew.

"Nice kitty..." Ichigo said backing up slightly from the large form of the feline animal that resembled a large tighter with two massive horns protruding from the side of it's head with a third eye resting on it's forehead. The four horned tigers simply growled deeply as they began to span out to either side of the two teens.

"I think you're making them mad." Chad said as he readied himself.

"What gave you that idea?" Ichigo asked slightly sarcasticly. "The growl or the hungry looks in their eyes?" Immediately the one closest to Chad leaped forward the usual gentle giant raising both arms up and catching the horned tiger by the horns before throwing it into the second that leaped for Ichigo sending the two beasts crashing into one of the trees surrounding them. "Thanks." Chad simply nodded as Ichigo activated his substitute badge and sent a four pronged tsuba straight at the closest horned tiger which hit it in the side making it roar before it charged forward along with the other one that charged at Chad.

The strange tiger was already on him before he could react, the fatigue of fighting continuously with powers he had yet to master had taken it's toll on him now here he lay grappling with the biggest tiger he had ever seen holding it's horns at bay as it's jaws snapped at him. Ichigo heard a crash before his eyes began to get blurry and his arms began to tire before he and the tiger were engulfed in the black reiatsu that had yet to stop forming around his arm as it exploded outwards.

The tiger howled within the black reiatsu and that was all Ichigo could remember before Chad was shaking him awake.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Chad asked and Ichigo could see a large rip in the teens shirt, the wounds of the blade that Hollow had made seemed less crucial then the massive claw mark extending across his entire torso.

"I should be asking you that." Ichigo mumbled as his head was swirling. "What happened?"

"You over exhausted yourself, your power was out of control." Chad told him as he helped Ichigo sit up. "You've been out for a couple of hours, I took us away from where the strange creatures were." Ichigo glanced around to see them by a river a forest to the back of them a small fire burning off to the side and the smell of fish reached his sense making his mouth water at the thought of food. "It will be night soon."

"Any idea on where that hollow went?" Ichigo questioned as Chad moved to the other side of the fire and stirred it slightly with a stick getting embers to float up.

"No." Chad shook his head at the question. "I think finding that hollow is the only way to return to Karakura." He said honestly, neither he or Ichigo could open a Garganta and quite frankly he didn't think anyone in this strange place could open one either, they needed that hollow to open a Garganta.

"That just begs the question of where the hell we are." Ichigo mumbled as Chad handed him a fish that was on a stick. He took a bite out of it as he placed a hand on the grass behind him to stabilise himself as he continued to eat the fish before he looked up at the darkening sky over head. Closing his eyes he felt the power within him, it was stronger then before, stronger then when he had first fought the strange hollow. He'd have to test just how strong his power had grown after almost being mauled by a tiger.

"We won't get any answers today." Chad said softly as he let out a soft sigh. "The fire should keep anything from bothering us during the night, if it's a real threat I'm sure we'll notice it." He said as he manoeuvred himself into a laying position on the grass. Ichigo finished the fish before throwing the stick into the fire and did as Chad did and found himself a spot to rest as he folded his hands behind his head and looked up into the sky once more.

"This is not something I would of expected of fighting with a hollow." Ichigo yawned as Chad simply nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and Chad walked along a path, which path they had no idea, they weren't even sure it was a path, it looked more like an animal track then anything. They hadn't seen anyone apart from that hollow since they arrived and from what they knew they were stuck in the middle of a giant forest with things that were trying to kill and or eat them. Currently they were trying to search for any trace of the hollow's spiritual signature but right now they had no leads on it, they hadn't felt it since they had been attacked by the horned tigers the day before. Either the hollow knew how to mask's it's presence or it was long gone.

"This isn't going well." Chad mused as he rose a hand up to his forehead as he gazed up to see the Sun high in the sky. "We've been out here for several hours already and we haven't seen a single person." He continued as Ichigo looked around with a gentle sigh, running a hand through his orange hair he ruffled it up.

"Sorry I got us into this Chad." Ichigo told him. "It was stupid idea to begin with, all I could think about was getting stronger." Ichigo looked up as Chad's large hand rested on Ichigo's shoulder.

"It's fine, I know it's been rough these past couple of months." Ichigo sighed but nodded in agreement. "Let's simply focus on finding this hollow so we can get back." Ichigo nodded once more as the two continued along the track that they had been following. It was beginning to turn into the afternoon as the two stumbled across what actually looked to be a road that people travelled on.

"Which way?" Chad questioned as they both looked down either side of the road, not knowing which road to take. With no signs of the hollow they needed to find civilisation at least, they couldn't just wait in the middle of nowhere hoping that they stumbled across the hollow, they needed to find it to get back to Karakura.

"Scissors paper rock? You win we go left, I win we go right?"

"Seems fair enough." The two outstretched their hands in fists and before they could even start the game they heard a horse's footsteps coming down the trail pulling a cart, looking to their left that's exactly what they saw coming down the road. A man sitting behind the horse holding the reigns as he sat on the carriage that looked to be carting some kind of goods. There was another man walking along side the cart idly throwing rocks he found off to the side to entertain himself, the cart pulled to a stop a couple of meters away from the two from Karakura.

"We must look a sight." Ichigo said looking down to his clothes which were covered in dirt and mud from tracking through the forests. What was once white pants had turned brown and would need a thorough cleaning as soon as possible. His white long sleeved jacket remained open revealing his black undershirt which was mattered with dirt from sleeping on the ground. He glanced up at Chad his green short sleeve shirt was ripped in several locations from where the Hollow's blades had pierced his chest and where the horned tiger had clawed at him only making the blood that had been release seep into his shirt to make it worse then it looked.

Ichigo rose his hand up in greeting with an awkward smile.

"Yo."

"Good morning." The one on the cart said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest town would be would you?" Chad questioned noticing Ichigo's sudden awkwardness in dealing with new people, if he let Ichigo deal with it they'd be stuck here with no directions of end up fighting them. The man tilted his head as he looked at the larger teen standing off to the side slightly.

"Ah... well it's a few days back that way to a nearby village." The man on the cart called out. "Or a few days up that a ways to one of the Empire's Capitals."

"So either way we're pretty far away from anywhere?" The man on the cart nodded before he started to notice cracks forming on the ground in front of his cart before there was an explosion of dust and rocks. Both Chad and Ichigo leaped back as they saw the large beast come from out of the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Ichigo growled gripping his substitute badge. "We walk through beast infested forests and the moment we step out onto a human path, bam we're attacked."

"It's... it's a Earth Dragon!" One of the men on the cart called out.

"I didn't know they came out on highways like this!" The other shouted already turning to flee from the large beast that roared into the air high above it, the other member of the cart running after him leaving the horse and cart behind. Ichigo glanced at Chad who's arms were already forming with his hollow like armour, he gripped his former substitute badge and flared his spiritual pressure going to bring out the six pronged tsuba however was surprised when the badge reacted differently and formed a black reiatsu armour over him that seemed to move with the wind.

"What the..."

"It happened while you were fighting with the tiger." Chad commented. "Your powers evolved and became like a shihakusho." Ichigo looked down to see he was holding what looked to be a black blade connected with the reiatsu that had formed around him. "You almost look like a Soul Reaper again." Ichigo had to grin at that as he rose the black blade up, it had a more solid form then the reiatsu surrounding him, he could feel the weight and had to smile at the familiarity of holding a blade in his hand once more.

"Let's go." Chad nodded and jumped high into the air before throwing his first punch with his Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo it hit directly in the side of the Earth Dragon's large head sending the beast crashing to the ground, Chad smiled at the sight before his eyes widened as he saw a brown haired teen with wide eyes, blade high above his head having come to attack the Earth Dragon from the other side, Chad rose his Brazo Derecho del Gigante shield up just in time as the blade smashed into the side of the shield.

Ichigo hadn't seen the youth that had collided with Chad in the air as he ran forward with his new blade and jumped up high into the air above the Earth Dragon with the help of the green bringer light and brought down the blade into the back of the skull of the animal, the black blade slicing into the thick scales as if they were nothing. The howl of the Earth Dragon shook the ground before Ichigo twisted the blade within the Earth Dragon's skull making the beast fall limp.

"Hey Chad, you alright?" Ichigo asked looking over to Chad only to see both he and a brown haired youth who was trying to pull the sword that had been embedded in Chad's shield.

"We're fine." Chad called out as the brown haired teen gave up before Chad gripped the handle of the sword and easily pulled it from the shield and handed it back to him.

"I'm really sorry." The teen bowed to Chad who's arms reverted back to normal. "I didn't know anyone was fighting over this side, the Earth Dragon was just so huge and I couldn't see you." Chad simply shrugged it off, there wasn't even any damage done to him, he figured as soon as he brought back his Brazo Derecho del Gigante all damaged would have been healed and it was just a knick where the blade of the sword had been embedded.

"You were going up against that thing all on your own?" Ichigo questioned as he walked over to them, substitute badge back in his pocket and now just in his regular clothes again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome!" He laughed placing his hands on his hips.

"I'd say stupid."

"Hey! For me something like that's nothing!" He cried out before regaining his composure. "Name's Tatsumi by the way." He greeted. "That's the name of the one who'll become famous in the capital, so it'd be good of you to remember it." He grinned. "Want an autograph?"

"I'll pass." Ichigo dead panned making Tatsumi face fault. "So Chad, couple of days in that direction or a couple of days in that direction?" Ichigo questioned as he looked down both ways remembering what the two men on the cart had told them.

"Don't ignore me! I'll be famous one day!" Tatsumi shouted. "Then you'll all be like 'oh Tatsumi, you're so cool, can I have your autograph now!' just you wait and see!" He cried. Chad simply patted the brown haired teen on the back as he cried.

"He said he's going to the Capital." Chad shrugged. "Maybe we should go. It'd be a good place to start looking."

"Ahaha! You want to travel with the great adventure Tatsumi! By all means! Come along and we shall tell one another stories of our adventures of how we came to meet in this destined moment."

"I'm going the other way." Ichigo stated.

"Come on, he actually knows where he is going. He can help us." Chad told him making Ichigo glanced down at Tatsumi who was much shorter then both Chad and Ichigo were.

"Fine, but cut the hero talk off, it's annoying." Tatsumi simply pouted at that.

"So, let's go!" Tatsumi cheered as he sheathed his sword down his back and the three began to walk away. "So, where are you guys from?"

"A long way away." Ichigo told, he doubted the teen had ever heard of Japan let alone Karakura town. He and Chad had come to the conclusion that they weren't in the same world, having followed the hollow through a Garganta had led them to another realm. At first it was shocking to find such a place but with Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society being in totally different realms, maybe it was possible for other worlds to be out there.

"The south?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Something like that." Chad nodded.

"Yeah, I'm from the south too, a small village. Me and my friends set out to the capital to make money and send it back to them so that they could survive."

"Where are your friends now? Ditch you because you're annoying?" Ichigo questioned.

"No! We got separated when bandits attacked us, from what I know they're together so that's alright. Ieyasu sucks with directions but Sayo will keep him in line. We'll meet up in the capital, I'm sure of it." He grinned.

"So just the three of you set out?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah, the strongest of us in the village." Tatsumi nodded. "We've been training ever since we were young. It's why I'm so good."

"You certainly have a lot of self confidence." Ichigo muttered.

"What are your guys names anyway?"

"Yatsutora Sado, and this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Chad introduced them. "You can call me Chad."

"I'll be sure to remember them!" Tatsumi grinned. "When I'm big and famous I won't forget the little people!"

"Grow a few feet then say that." Ichigo sighed as they walked along. Tatsumi asking about the strange things he had seen on Chad's arms as he hadn't seen Ichigo use his fullbring abilities. Chad simply dodged around most of the questions simply playing it off as simple weapons before Ichigo told them that they held Teigu, he remembered the Hollow speaking that the disk he had used was a Teigu and if it was a native thing in this land it'd be better of simply telling them that then it was explaining that they were spiritual powers. Tatsumi had been shocked to hear that both of them held such rare weapons.

When the trio reached the capital finally the three were shocked to see just how big it was. Building's reached high into the sky and peopled rushed past one another just to move around in the busy market streets.

"So this is the Capital." Tatsumi said in awe as he looked around, people giving the three distant glances with mutters of 'country folk' but the three didn't really bother with the whispers that was surrounding them. "This is so awesome!" He cheered, Ichigo could swear he saw sparkles appearing around the teen. "If I get successful here I could by the whole village!"

"So how are you planning to make it big here?" Ichigo questioned looking around.

"I'm going to join the Empire's army!" He grinned. "I'll serve the capital make a bunch of money and send it back to the village!" Ichigo simply looked at him. "It's been our dream ever since we were kids to save the village, with the money that we make here we can do more then save it!" He grinned. "So what did you guys come here for?"

"We're looking for something." Chad told him. "But from the way it is now... I don't think it's going to be easy to find." Chad admitted, he had a hard time distinguishing different levels of reiatsu with so many people around, surely he'd feel a spike if the hollow was around but he'd have to be closer the Hollow to actually find it.

"What are you looking for?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Nothing you've heard of, shouldn't you be on your way?"

"I don't like you!" Tatsumi shouted pointing at Ichigo.

"Like I care." Ichigo muttered. "Just thanks for the help getting here." Tatsumi grinned sheepishly as he stared up at him. "Now beat it." The grin turned into a glare.

"You're just lucky I've got to get to the barracks before it's to late!" Tatsumi shouted already running off.

"Alright Chad, where to start?" Ichigo questioned before both of there stomachs rumbled making both groan. "Damn it we've got no money to buy any food either." Ichigo groaned. Chad simply patted him on the back.

"Maybe we can get work somewhere."

"Work? We should be focusing on finding that hollow, we've been here for several days already." Ichigo told him.

"We could be here longer, it's going to be hard to find that hollow in a world such as this. There doesn't seem to be any modern transportation so we'd have to go by foot. Our money doesn't seem to work here so we'll have to gain currency on our own. Working would have to be the best bet." Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his forehead knowing Chad was right.

"Alright then, what do you suggest for a job?" Ichigo questioned as the two walked through the large plaza.

"Blacksmith?" Chad questioned.

"They'd want experience wouldn't they?" Ichigo asked. "How about couriers? Everyone needs mail delivered."

"Hmm, I don't think I'd be good at that." Chad said as both continued to think. "What about farm work?" Chad questioned as Ichigo gained a thoughtful work.

"Might work, we passed a few farms on our way into the city, perhaps they could use some help." Chad nodded so the two turned for the exit of the city and walked out back the way they came and headed for some of the farms that they passed earlier on in the day.


End file.
